


we'll create our own star (and i'll name it after you)

by hearden



Series: Ex Animo [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearden/pseuds/hearden
Summary: Kim and Kat gravitate around each other, now and forever.(aka the soulmate au to end all that nobody asked for)





	we'll create our own star (and i'll name it after you)

**Author's Note:**

> the internet gave me kimkat lovefest and now y'all will never hear me shut up about them
> 
> inspired by the "One universe has us right, of all the millions stacked on millions. So it’s not this one. I can live with that." poem by elisabeth hewer

You make a decision and press your power coin into her waiting hands, smile up at her, bright, beautiful, bold, and give her one last hug.

In this universe, you are both pink. In this universe, you see in color -- in red, blue, yellow, black, green, and white. Everything becomes colorless when you leave, back to the mundane, back to the civilian life, to gymnastics and Florida beaches and a world outside of monster attacks and giant dinosaur Zords.

Sometimes, you turn on the TV just to see her, pink, in grainy, shaky news footage.

But, it doesn't always end that way.

 

-

 

Once, a murder of Tengas terrorize her, and you're too weak to save her, instead.

Once, she fails her mission to break your team apart, but you're too late to see her redemption and Rita punishes her, instead.

Once, you pass on the Pan Globals and go to her funeral, instead.

 

-

 

You're one in a million, uniquely you, a girl with a heart too big for her body, and she is one in a million, uniquely her, a girl deserving of that heart. But, at the same time, there are millions of you, strewn around time, around space, all in love with  _ her. _

Sometimes, you don't know it. Sometimes, you do, and you remember him and turn away from her, terribly sorry and fully in love.

 

-

 

In another universe, you break up with him. She teleports to your apartment, startling you straight out of your desk chair. In another universe, she sees right through you with those sky blue eyes of hers and murmurs,  _ There's nobody else, is there? _ In another universe, you grab her by the shirt and kiss her like you'll never kiss anyone else ever again.  _ No, _ you say,  _ There isn't. _ In another universe, she pulls back, eyes wide, surprise all over her face, and disappears in a flash of pink light.

She's hardly there for a few minutes, but you can feel her presence, still lingering, seeping into your bones. Her atoms have split off and continue to exist, here, in your room, and you breathe, taking her in.

It gives you a strange sense of comfort to know that she takes a piece of you with her as well when she leaves, just as you did when you first left her.

 

-

 

In another universe, you perish in the flames, and she screams out your name, restrained on either side by her teammates -- who used to be your teammates. You rise again, but she fears you, tries to plead with you that you're still  _ good _ and you have no idea what that means.

What does it mean -- to be good? Are you still good if, somewhere out there, sometime out there, you're purely evil?

Maybe she wonders the same thing at night.

You snarl  _ Pink is out _ and smash your heel into her chest, breaking your own heart in half in the process.

In another universe, she never saves you, and when the Rangers defeat Maligore, your insides burn up and he takes you down with him as revenge.

It's odd to think about, that at the same time you're celebrating a victory with your friends, some other you is dying and she's cradling your body in her arms, tearing off her helmet and sobbing as if her tears will bring you back to life. But, you aren't a phoenix in that universe and her tears can't heal you.

 

-

 

Sometimes, it works out.

In this universe, you dance around her on the beach, laughing and looking at her like she's the world. The others are back with the bonfire, but you can feel their eyes on the two of you.

Frankly, you don't care and lean up, kissing her once on the lips, softly, sweetly, as the pink and white seashell slips from your fingers and lands in the sand.

 

-

 

Sometimes, it doesn't work out.

Also, in this universe, you drift apart, and it would be an insult to both you and her to send a letter in the mail. So, you talk it out like adults because that's what you are.

She wants to move back to the States to pursue a teaching degree, and you're aimless, recovering from the injury that ruined your career. You want to follow her across the sea, but you know you can't. It's not a matter of desire or motivation but, rather, intention and timing and how the natural order of things are.

Your atoms have collided, and now, it's time for them to split off again.

As she leaves, you breathe her in and tuck her into your heart.

 

-

 

There are too many universes to count where you don't meet.

 

-

 

But, there are also too many to count where you  _ do. _

She doesn't move to America.

You stay pink until it's time to retire.

You become a sports journalist, and one day, you're assigned to do a piece on one of the youngest athletes to bring gold home for Australia in the Pan Globals, a treasured accomplishment considering Australia hasn't seen gold in years. She is tall, beautiful, and smiles like sunshine; you resist the urge to describe her as that in your article. 

She gives you one interview, fleetingly, and haunts your thoughts like no other. It hurts you a little bit to ask about how it feels for her to take the Pan Globals by storm when you know in your heart that that could've been you, had you not been busy fighting off evil space aliens at the same time.

 

-

 

In another universe, you  _ do _ take the Pan Globals by storm, and you meet her there, even though you're both in different sports.

You pass her, every now and then, in the hallways of the hotel the athletes and trainers are staying in. She smiles; you smile back.

That's it.

 

-

 

Years later, in this universe, you're a journalist, but a different kind. You're put on assignment in Reefside where the amount of monster attacks and Power Ranger sightings are through the roof. The thought fills your stomach with anxious nerves, and you actually end up hoping that you don't run into  _ any _ Power Rangers at all and have to return home with a crap story.

That'd cost you your job, but then again, it sounds better than having to feel the envious pull of heroism all over again.

However, you're not always that lucky.

An attack breaks out right in the middle of you wandering out of a cafe, and instead of running like everyone else does, you drop into a fighting stance that's too easy and familiar. Scaly reptile  _ things _ swarm around you, and a disgustingly gross monster that  _ kind of _ looks like a fire hydrant only a mother could love cheers them on from the sidelines.

You kick a reptile in the chest and choke another with the strap of your handbag.

The thing is you definitely aren't a Ranger anymore, and your skills are rusty. Your left side is completely open, and one of the reptiles jabs you in the side, sending you sprawling, pain shooting up and down your ribcage.

You've had many bad ideas over the course of a thousand universes, but this is close to the top one.

A flash of color blurs in the corner of your eye, and four figures bowl into the swarm of reptiles. Three of them -- red, blue, and yellow -- tackle the monster as a team, leading it away from the shopping strip, while the black one fends off the reptiles.

In the midst of punches and kicks being thrown, despite the oddity of the golden shoulder pads and the unfortunate design of that helmet, you recognize the fighting style --  _ her _ fighting style.

She flips a reptile onto its back and watches the others retreat, turning to you.  _ That was really brave of you, _ she says, not quite recognizing, well, you yet,  _ but next time--  _ She helps you up then stops, tilting her head.

_ Kimberly? _ Your breath catches in your throat. Maybe it's all of her atoms that you've swallowed over the years, filling your system, blocking your airways and making you lightheaded.

The other three scramble to her side. The red one speaks, and you're slightly surprised -- but not  _ really _ \-- to hear a voice that sounds quite young,  _ The monster escaped, but I'm sure he'll be back. _ He suddenly notices you,  _ Are you okay, ma'am? _

You don't respond. You're too busy looking at her.

She's too busy looking at you.

_ Power down. _ She crosses her wrists together, and her suit vanishes in a flash of black. The other three immediately launch into protest, but she shakes her head, still looking at you.

God, her eyes have never stopped being  _ so _ blue.

_ It's okay, _ she says,  _ I know her. _

_ Yeah, you do know me,  _ you say and smile and breathe her atoms in.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Astronauts - Rachel Platten
> 
> AUs mentioned that i'll probably end up writing about later on because i love them all:  
> \- "in this universe" is one constant thread which is kinda the main one; it starts with mmpr/zeo/turbo being canon and ends in a dino thunder au where kat is the mentor  
> \- one au has kat fail to destroy the power rangers but, instead of the rangers saving her, rita kills her bc i love angst  
> \- one au has kim die after maligore possesses her bc i love angst  
> \- kim and kat never get together but kim impulsively kisses kat so take that however u want to  
> \- sports journalist kim interviewing pro diver kat and then they go back to being strangers  
> \- gymnast kim and diver kat meet but also basically never meet


End file.
